fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 109
Defeat Your Friends, For Your Friends is the 109th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The war within the fairy colony continues. As one by one the Fairy Tail members fall are defeated, the Thunder God Tribe begins to make their move. While Reedus and Gray are being confronted by Freed and Bickslow respectively, Elfman is defeated by Evergreen. Inside the guild, Natsu, Makarov and Happy are forced to watch as the number of participants rapidly decreases. Summary Some of the townspeople are talking about the Fairy Tail members fighting each other. As they speak, Vijeeter break out of a wall and is apparently battling Nab. At the same time all over town, other Fairy Tail members are forced to fight one another. Meanwhile at the guild, Makarov can't bear to see his members attacking one another. Happy concludes that Laxus got what he was looking for, while Natsu is angry because he cannot join in the fray. Makarov scolds Natsu saying that joining the fight would not change anything and that they have to find a way to save the girls. Surprisingly, Natsu doesn't believe that Laxus would hurt the girls, and says that it is all a bluff. Makarov, amazed, watched as Natsu tries to get out. Elsewhere, Reedus is trying to get out of town to see Porlyusica. However, he finds himself unable to cross the border due to Freed's runes. Freed then arrives and engages Reedus in a battle. Meanwhile, Gray is confronted by Bickslow while Elfman fights Evergreen. In order to avoid being petrified, Elfman puts on a blindfold and attacks with a Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over. However, Evergreen easily defeats him, taking advantage of him not being able to see her. In the guild, Makarov, Natsu and Happy notice that the Thunder God Tribe are making their move and are forced to watch as the number of participants decrease one at a time. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Vijeeter Ecor vs. Nab Lasaro (started and concluded) *Macao Conbolt vs. Wakaba Mine (started and concluded) *Warren Rocko vs. Max Alors (started and concluded) *Tono Rabbits vs. Unnamed Guild Members (started and concluded) *Alzack Connell vs. Unnamed Guild Member (started and concluded) *Krov vs. Niggy (started and concluded) *Wang ChanJi vs. Joy Fullbun (started and concluded) *Laki Olietta vs. Unnamed Girls (started and concluded) *Reedus Jonah vs. Freed Justine *Gray Fullbuster vs. Bickslow *Elfman Strauss vs. Evergreen (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Dancer (踊の子 ダンサー Dansā) *Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō) *Telepathy (念話 Terepashī) *Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō) *Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku) *Iron Dog *Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki) *Titan (巨人 Jiyaianto) *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Dark Écriture (lit. Writing of Darkness) (闇の文字 (闇のエクリテュール) Yami no Ekurityūru) *Stone Eyes (石化眼 Sutōn Aisu) *Fairy Magic (妖精魔法 Yōsei Mahō) *Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) Spells used *Dark Écriture: Teleportation *Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru) *Fairy Bomb: Gremlin (妖精爆弾: グレムリン Yōsei Bakudan: Guremurin) Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Flight Items used *Magic Guns *Staff *Fan Navigation